batiatus_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Darth Cubate; Lord of Destruction
Awakening Cubate ,an ancient Dark Lord, was sealed inside what seemed like a crystal. Its creation a mystery, but it's effects were simple. The crystal sustained his life while also keeping his body from aging. For thousands of years he slept using the force to strengthening his mind for the day he would finally be free. Tython..... The site was perplexing a crystal held a Zabrak encased inside a cave. You could see through the crystal as if it was a window. His body looked in perfect condition. The red skin was bright and healthy. Veins of some sort ran throughout the crystal some penetrating the skin of the Zabrak. Months past as the republic decided that the crystal could not be removed without killing the Zabrak. So they set up a lab inside the cave. They also sent scientists with an escort of republic special forces to protect them. Since the republic would not yield Master Trenal was sent by the council to observe and intervene if need be. His apprentice was to accompany him for the duration. Master Trenal continued to meditate on one question in his free time. How did a Zabrak get to Tython. Let alone get encased in a crystal. Master Trenal had began seeing visions of worlds burning with fire. Death spread out from a darkness in the core worlds. It would spread until it covered each planet one at a time. Extinctions of entire species, destruction of entire cities were just some of the few terrible things that were taking place. Finally the day had come the torches sparked to life. Engineers cutting where the scientists instructed. It would be a slow process that might take days. Master Trenal stood just inside watching. His apprentice was just outside keeping watch with the republic forces. Hours passed so far it was going as planned the engineers were making good progress. When one called out. "It's leaking.....Its leaking!!!!" The engineer had accidentally sliced through one of the veins. A dark cloud or substance slowly floated out of the hole. Master Trenal moved in to examine the cloud. Just as he was about to call out to evacuate. The dark cloud burst from the hole swirling, propelled by the force. More and more poured out as it began to fill the room. Master Trenal was now yelling for the engineers and scientists to get out. They were frozen with fear none could move even if they wanted to. Darkness covered the entire room as all light was extinguished. In the center of the swirl a red glow began to illuminate portions of the room. Then almost without warning the crystal burst and sent shards flying in all directions. All Master Trenal had time to do was shield himself. The engineers and scientists weren't as lucky. Those that weren't dead were dying painfully. Shards sticking out across their bodies. As the dark cloud dissipated Master Trenal stood keeping his eyes open and extending his force awareness. Moments later the republic special forces squad and his apprentice filed through the door weapons drawn. The cloud had cleared and where the crystal had been knelt the Zabrak. His body must have still been weak, he struggled to stand. The realization came upon Master Trenal he could feel the zabrak's darkness. It was cruel, evil, brutal, but there was a calmness to him. This Zabrak was a Sith, a kind Trenal had never encountered. "Stay back." Master Trenal spoke. But of course they didn't listen the squad stepped forward in defensive positions. His apprentice, weapon ignited, stood next to him. "On you Jedi." One of the soldiers called out. Now the Zabrak was standing rubbing his arms as if testing their durability. They could now see what he was dressed in, a black cloak that draped around and down like a trench coat. His pants were black and must have been armored as they shined for what little light filtered in from the broken fixtures. With one swift motion the Zabrak retrieved a mask from behind his back and slid it on. A lightsaber still hung at his side. Pulling his hood on he looked at Trenal. "Surrender Zabrak you are surrounded and on a planet full of Jedi. There is no hope for escape." Without a word the Zabrak stretched his hand out and the five soldiers began grasping their necks. Trenal and his apprentice felt the attack coming and were able to block it mostly. The two lost their breath for a moment which was long enough for the Zabrak to snap the necks of the five commandos. When the bodies of the commando slumped to the floor the Zabrak slowly lowered his hand to his lightsaber. He unclipped it twisted it out at a forty five degree angle in front of him and activated it. Snap hiss the white blade came to life. Trenal had never seen one but he had heard of the ones who wielded such a crystal. All of them stood staring at each other trenals blade was the only one not ignited. He was lost in thought his mind raced to his visions. Was this the evil that he had seen. This Zabrak would bring destruction to the Galaxy. It had to be, why else would he have seen the vision if he could not stop it. Trenal now understood what he had to do. He would abandoned the code he would need all his strength to defeat this foe. "I have seen the destruction you will bring and I cannot allow it. You will die here Zabrak before you have a chance to fulfill you plans." The Zabrak only laughed as he sprung into action. He was fast, remarkable fast, trenals apprentice had no time to react. His fury struck as Trenals apprentice was cut down. The blue blade fell and deactivated clanking on the stone floor. Trenal slammed his hilt into the mask the Zabrak wore. But it had no effect the Zabrak took a swift step back an slashed belt high. Activating his blade Trenal caught it inches before it sliced him. The two retreated a few steps and then circled each other each looking for the weak spot in their stances. Both charged they met in a flurry of green and white Trenal lept back to avoid a strike then noticed too late the shard of crystal flying at him. The crystal struck his mid section its momentum slamming him into the nearest wall. His blade fell from his hand and he lay on the ground. He was dying but before he lost consciousness the Zabrak lifted his head. "I am the Lord of destruction, the Galaxy will be set free." The shadows After he was free cubate was able to hitch a ride off of Tython by stowing away in a republic ship. After months of traveling he made his way back to Dromund Kaas. Here he joined a secret organization within the empire. This was nothing more than to gain knowledge he beliefs were far from what the organization was trying to accomplish. While in this sect he became a Master to a powerful Sith named Ryven. Ryven excelled in everything cubate taught him. Soon the two became equals and became as close as two Sith can come without killing each other. They plotted to destroy the organization once it became useless to them. Instead however it explosively dissolved before they had the pleasure of killing them all. Out of the fire was born the brothers of destruction. The two would wage war across the Galaxy. Disappearing into the chaos, until one day they would discover a way to gain infinite power.